1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as printing apparatuses have become multifunctional, systems have become complicated so that the time required to start up software has been increasing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-85020 discusses a technique established to address this issue. In this technique, when a power supply switch of a printing apparatus is turned off, only a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is energized so that the DRAM keeps a status of software (system information) while the power supply is off. When the power supply switch is turned on next time, operation resumes starting from an image corresponding to the system information kept in the DRAM, so that the time required to start up the software is reduced (hereinafter referred to as “DRAM energization startup”).
A printing apparatus typically includes a job controller unit (hereinafter referred to as “controller”) that generates and processes a job and a print unit (hereinafter referred to as “printer apparatus”) that executes print processing. The controller and the printer apparatus have respective central processing units (CPUs) to execute independent software. If the software of the controller performs the DRAM energization startup, in order to start up the entire system fast, the software of the printer apparatus needs to start up fast as well.
To start up quickly, the printer apparatus skips initialization of a plurality of devices provided in the printer apparatus. Such skipping of the initialization results in, for example, a reduction in time for stirring toner (a developer) contained in a developing unit included in a rotation driving load. When the initialization is skipped after the power supply is off for a long time, image quality of the printer apparatus may be affected. The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-85020 switches the initialization of the printer apparatus. In this technique, the printer apparatus switches the initialization by referring to a table provided beforehand therein, in response to detection of a key press at an operation unit. Therefore, the initialization of the printer apparatus cannot be switched dynamically in conjunction with operation of the controller.